Beach and pool lounge chairs and chaises (hereinafter generally referred to as “chairs”) used on beaches, boat decks, near swimming pools, and on lawns are often covered by beach towels to provide a more comfortable environment in which to relax, avoid the tacky feeling of plastic and the more harsh feeling of wood, and to absorb any perspiration or dripping water. Furthermore, for sanitary reasons, it may be desirable to place a towel over a chair used in public, such as at a sports stadium. When an outdoor chair is not occupied, there is the chance that a gust of wind may blow the towel from the chair. Furthermore, just the act of getting out of the chair, or moving around in the chair, can cause the towel to shift or fall from the chair. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple, economical, and practical apparatus to address this situation.